The Great Naruto Adventure: Sequel!
by PandaShark
Summary: Jenna and Cathy are back in this exciting new adventure! The Hidden Village's stone of power has been stolen and it's not just Konoha, it's all the villages! Could it be Orochimaru? Join the team once again as they face an all new evil!
1. The Amulet of Fire

Through the trees, kunai flew from behind and in every direction. The two silhouettes jumped and flipped from branch to branch narrowly missing each blade that whipped past them. One looked at the other and fell head first towards the ground, only to catch a low branch before landing. The moon glowed through the thick forest, as if watching the two ninja on their mission. The one on the low branch appeared to say something into an earpiece. The other nodded and stopped on a large tree branch, standing still, but in a stance that looked like a fight was about to happen.

Sure enough, that's exaclty what happened.

The enemy ninja that were following the two spotted the one on the higher branch that was standing still and facing them.

"What a fool," the enemy leader said to himself, "Men! Take him out! We _must_ recover the sacred object!"

"Yes!" replied his men as they all surrounded the ninja. The ninja smirked under the black cloth that covered over the face area.

"Terra agito," said the ninja as the tree's branches, leaves, bark, and roots grabbed all of the ninja that surrounded him.

"W-what is this!?" yelled the leader as he too was being engulfed by the tree's harsh grip.

"Ready when you are," said the ninja as his comrade was now below them.

"Alright," said the other one in an excited tone as he pointed both of his hands toward the ground. Out of the ground came a large geyser of boiling hot water that shot into the air. All the enemy ninjas screamed as the water hit them, flinging them miles and miles away from the area.

"Nice job," said the one on the branch as the other jumped near him.

"Thanks, you too. Do you still have it?" asked the other.

"Yep," he said as he showed his companion what he was holding. It was a red amulet in the middle of a solid gold circle.

"Good, Tsunade-sama will be pleased," the other spoke into his ear piece, "Kakashi-sensei, we got it."

"Good job you two," said a male voice that came from the head phone, "You two have come a long way."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," said the two in unison.

"You girls better hurry back, those enemies may have reinforcements."

"Yes sir," they said disapearing into the shadows of the night with the moon's light guiding their way home.

--

"Wow," said Naruto as he looked at the object in Cathy's hand, "What is it?"

"I told you," said Cathy holding the object into the light, "It's the Amulet of Fire."

"Amulet of fire?" asked Naruto as they walked to the Hokage's mansion.

"Yeah," said Jenna, "It's the most prized possession of the Fire Country. Every country has one."

"And this one's ours?" asked Naruto.

"Uh huh," said Cathy while tugging at her black cloak.

Jenna and Cathy had just returned to Konoha from their last mission. It was to retrieve the Amulet of Fire from the Sound Country. They successfully completed the mission, much to their surprise, and were very happy with how much they had improved from when they first came to Konoha. Months had passed since the Earth Country returned to normal, thanks to the team. They hear word from the Earth Country every once in a while. It seems the princess found true love in her country and is engaged. Gaara and Jenna return to Konoha very often, since Jenna and Cathy are practically inseperable, and help with missions, such as the one Jenna and Cathy just accomplished.

"That's really cool," said Naruto wanting nothing more than to touch it.

"Every country has a unique stone that holds a different elemental power," explained Cathy, "The Fire Country has a ruby, the Water Country has a sapphire, Wind has an emerald, Sand has a topaz, and Lightning has a yellow opal."

"Wow Cappy, you know a lot about this don't you?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Jenna told me," she said tryin not to take all the credit.

"Makes sense," he said looking away.

"Hey!" said Cathy as Jenna laughed, "Oh! Hey there's Sasuke."

They Uchiha was leaning against a fence as he looked up to see the three walking up to him.

"Hey Jenna, Kappa, Dobe," he said.

--

Kaapa- a Japanese river imp.

Dobe- dead last.

--

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOBE!?" yelled Naruto with a clenched fist.

"And stop calling me Kappa!" exclaimed Cappy.

You see about a week after they returned from the Earth Country Sasuke started to call Cappy "Kaapa."

"Why do you even call me that anyway?" asked Cathy, apparently very tired of the horrible nickname.

"Because Cappy sounds like Kappa and your element is water, Kappa," he said with his eyes closed.

Then Cathy did what no girl had ever done to Sasuke Uchiha before. She punched him on the head. Naruto and Jenna were stunned to see such a sight.

"Ow!" What the hell?" said Sasuke holding his head.

"You deserve it," said Cathy walking toward the Hokage mansion once again, "C'mon guys, let's go."

They all walked away as Naruto hugged her senseless for being the only girl to punch Sasuke. Sasuke brushed it off, smirked, and caught up with the group.

--

They soon arrived in Tsunade's office. Cathy gave her the amulet and The girls recieved their payments.

"Nice job ladies," said Tsunade with a smile. I'm very happy to see your progress these past few months."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," they replied bowing.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," called the Hokage. The door opened as a patch of red hair peered through the door and in stepped a teenage boy.

"Gaara!" exclaimed Jenna as she hugged him. He blushed a little and hugged back.

"Hey Jen, everyone," he said as he walked further in the room.

"Hello Kazekage-sama," said Tsunade with a smile,"how's the Sand Country."

"The same as usual, Hokage-sama," he said, "boring."

They laughed and another knock came to the door.

"Com in," said Tsunade once again.

"Hey! Tsunade! I need a small mission so I can pay off some rent!" said an old ninja with long white hair in a low pony tail. He noticed Jenna and Cathy were both in the room as he got a huge smile on his face.

"JENNA-CHAN! CAPPY-CHAN!" he yelled as he englufed the two in a huge bear hug and lifting them in the air.

"Hey, Jiraiya-sama," said Cathy weakly being crushed.

"Hello, Jiraiya-sama," said Jenna in pain.

All of a sudden Jiraiya was knocked to the ground. Jenna and Cathy both landed on their feet and looked at the scenario. Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara all had angry and dark looks on their faces, ready to kill the poor toad sage.

"Ero-sennin, only I can call Cappy that name," said Naruto cracking his knuckles.

"What's with calling them 'chan'?" asked Sasuke with his sharingan eyes.

"Hands off," said Gaara, sand peering out of his gourd.

The girls sighed. Poor Jiraiya never got a break when he flirted with the two. Because Jenna and Cathy were not originally from the Naruto world they had all the features of a normal girl, like curves, and other stuff that girls get, unlike Sakura who is flat chested. (A/N: It's the truth! I don't mean any offense! Believe me I like Sakura, she's one of my favorite characters.) And because of this the pervy sage could not help but flirt with the two.

"Alright, alright, that's enough boys, and Jiraiya you retired, remember? Go find yourself a job," said Tsunade taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," said Jiraiya giving a wink to the girls on the way out.

"So, Hokage-sama, you asked me to be here today for something important I assume," said Gaara, regaining his composure.

"Yes, thank you, Kazekage-sama, for reminding me," said Tsunade as she brought a map out from under her desk. It was a map of all the surrounding countries by Konoha.

"Are you all aware of the elemental stones that each country has?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh yeah! All the surrounding countries has one right?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yeah," said Tsunade with a shocked look on her face, "Naruto how did you-"

"We told him about it," said Jenna.

"Oh, makes sense," said Tsunade looking away, "Anyway all of the surrounding countries' stones have been stolen, like ours. Luckily we got ours back."

"Who's taking them?" asked Sasuke.

"The Hidden Sound," said Gaara pointing to the area of where the Sound was on the map.

"Do you think it's Orochimaru?" asked Cathy.

"We think so," said Tsunade who got up from her chair, "Orochimaru may have found out what the stones are capable of."

"I don't get it," said Naruto, "What's so important about these stones?"

"The stones have unlimited amount of power when brought together," stated Jenna, "A long time ago the stones were created by the five elders who protected the individual lands. When great evil or disaster fell upon the land, the five elders would unite to protect it. But soon they realized that the stones were too powerful, even for them. So they sealed them away, in the lands of Fire, Water, Wind, Sand, and Lightning."

"Exactly," said Tsunade, "After the Hidden Villages were created the stones were then put in the care of the leaders of the villages. Like myself, and Gaara. But three of the stones have been stolen, the sapphire, the emerald, and the yellow opal. Gaara has his-"

"On me," said Gaara holding up the topaz. It was like a replica of the ruby only a brown topaz was in it's place.

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone in the room, except Gaara.

"W-why would you bring it with you!?" asked Jenna.

"Please, you really think I can trust my village with this thing," said Gaara putting it away, "and besides they won't think to look me for it becuase it's supposed to be 'sealed away.'"

Jenna kissed him on the cheek, "That's my Gaara, always one step ahead."

Gaara turned a deep shade of red. He always did when Jenna did stuff like that.

About a month after the Earth Country Jenna and Gaara grew a lot closer. They went on missions together, Jenna helped with his paper work, and occasionally a date ot two every once in a while when Gaara wasn't busy with all his Kazekage business. Jenna even got a reputation in the Sand Country. She was referred to as the "Purple Wasp." Why you ask? Well, her chakra color is purple and she develpoed a way to shoot her chakra in the form of deadly needles that poisened the enemy, like a deadly wasp. She still used her Latin phrases and attacks all the time, but her new technique could kill many enemies.

"So, we have two here: the ruby and the topaz. What are we going to do with them?" asked Cathy.

"Simple," said Tsunade returning to her seat, "We obviously can't keep them here, it's too obvious. So Gaara is going to keep the topaz and Cathy you'll hold on to the ruby.

"O-ok," said Cathy looking at the ruby, _"What an honor."_

"Hey! Tsunade-baachan! Why does Cappy get to hold on to it?" asked Naruto.

"Please, idiot, like you could hold onto something like that. I would be much more suitable," stated Sasuke.

"Why you little-"

"This is exactly why neither of you can hold the stone," said Tsunade taking a swig of her wine, "You two would fight and argue over the thing all day, and besides, I trust Cathy more than you two."

The look on both of their faces were priceless. Both were shocked and stunned. Finally their heads both dropped in defeat. Cathy laughed.

"Alright, you all know your mission, correct?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

"Good. Dismissed!"


	2. Moving In

After the Hokage dismissed the group they all went their seperate ways. Jenna and Gaara went back to Gaara's apartment to help him unpack for his temporary home while Sasuke and Naruto accomanied Cathy who was very annoyed at this point.

"I say we get some ramen," said Naruto kicking a little stone.

"Is that all you ever think about?" asked Sasuke.

"Wouldn't you like to know, teme," spat Naruto.

"Okay," said Cathy turning toward the two, "Tsunade-sama's right you two never stop arguing."

"But he-"

"I don't care who started it!" said Cathy, sounding like a mother seperating her two fighting children, "I'm going back to my apartment. When you two finally stop arguing, come find me."

As she started to walk away she could hear Sasuke say, "See what you did, you idiot?" with Naruto's reply, "Okay! That's it! You're going town, teme!"

Thus resulting with two huge bumps on their heads and Cathy storming away from the unconcious ninjas.

As Cathy walked back to her apartment she listed the things she would need for the next few missions and supplies that would help protect the amulet, along with the grocery list she had in the back pocket of her tan jean skirt.

"Let's see, I need eggs, milk, apples, celery, and some chicken. I wonder what mom can-" Cathy stopped herself, "Oh yeah, she's not here...Well! That's fine! I'll make chicken noodle soup when I get home!" she said cheerfully as she walked into the grocery store.

--

Jenna coughed as dust flew everywhere she vacuumed. The apartment Gaara had bought was not new. There was nothing in it but an old couch and a refridgerator that looked like it would break down any second. Jenna was in charge of vacuuming, dusting, and rearranging while Gaara unpacked his belongings and carried heavy things out of Jenna's way. Jenna had her home made jeans on with a light purple short sleeved shirt that had a black butterfly on it. Gaara had a green tight short sleeve shirt on that hugged his upper body and he had on tan shorts that went to his knees.

"You're so lucky I'm doing this for you," she said as she coughed again from all the dust, "You would never be able to get this done knowing how you are."

"Here," said Gaara as he held out a mask to cover her mouth and nose from all the dust.

"Why didn't you give me this sooner!?" asked Jenna who was upset by the fact that she could've vacuumed easier if she had the mask in the beginning.

"I forgot," he said bluntly.

Jenna sighed, "How did _you_ become the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand?"

"It's not easy," he said as he bent his face closer to hers, "That's why I have you."

"I'm so flattered," she said in a sarcastic tone, while moving her face away from his.

"What? No kiss?" asked Gaara feeling unrewarded for his compliment.

"I'll think about it if you get back to work," she said as she snapped the mask on her face and kept vacuuming.

"Ok," said Gaara sighing. He lifted a box and looked down to see a black ball of fur on the floor.

"HOLY CRAP!" said Gaara as the box flew in the air.

"What!?" asked Jenna, reacting as best as she could without letting go of the vacuum. The box Gaara threw in the air landed right on her head. Boxers and briefs fall on top of the poor blonde's wavy hair.

"EEEEEEEEWWWW!! EW! EW! EW! EW! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" screamed Jenna flailing her arms in the air, trying to get all of Gaara's undergarments off of her.

Gaara, who was very red in the face from embarassment, helped get his personal belongings off of his girlfriend. Afterwards she looked to see what caused it all to happen. It was a rat.

"Aw! How cute!" said Jenna holding the rat in her hands.

"Jenna! That thing could bite you!" said Gaara inching away.

Jenna turned to him, "Your the Kazekage of the Sand Village, the fearless leader that is the keeper of the Amulet of Sand, and you're afraid of a little rat."

"Little!? Are you serious!? That thing's huge!"

"It's not a _thing_, his name's Vortex."

"You named it!?"

"Yes I named him."

"Now it's a he," sighed Gaara knowing he wasn't going to win this fight. The mand known as Dane Cook was right. Women win 99.9 percent of all fights. And today Gaara didn't even have .1 percent of a chance to win against his girlfriend.

"Fine, I don't care if you keep it, but you can't keep it here," he said picking up his favorite pair of red boxers.

"Of course I'm not keeping him here," she began as she started to pet the black ball of fur, "You'd probably suffocate him with flying undergarments."

"Oh please," said Gaara as he put the box full of under wear inside his bedroom.

Jenna laughed, "What do you want for lunch?"

"I was thinking we could go out," he said coming over by her.

"What? Is my cooking not good enough?" she asked holding his spatula.

"No," he said resting his head on her shoulder, "You're cooking's fine. We're going to meet Cathy and the guys at Ichiraku's."

"Eating ramen every day isn't very healthy. Do you know how much salt there is in it?" asked Gaara as he lifted his head so jade eyes met hazel ones and their foreheads touched.

"You're just too smart for me," he said as he kissed her lightly on the lips. Now if you were to see these two kiss a few months ago thses would probably be the causes:

1.) The village would burn to the ground if they didn't.

2.) They were pushed together on accident.

3.) If the world and everything we know on it would be destroyed if they didn't. (That's basically the same as the first one but you get my point.)

Basically over the past few months Gaara fell more and more in love with the wavy haired blonde. Every time he heard his say his name felt like a thousand angels were massaging his brain. (Yes it felt that good.) And everytime they touched, whether it be accident or purpose, he felt warm all over. But when they kissed it felt like heaven, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Their kisses were chaste ones, though. Jenna and Gaara both are very shy when it comes to romance, though Gaara can be some what dominant at times. Gaara felt her soft lips on his and enjoyed the taste of her. He brought a hand to the back of her neck when all of a sudden he felt something furry on his shoulder. He broke the kiss and turned to see what it was. It was Jenna's new rat, Vortex.

"R-R-R-RAT!!" yelled Gaara as flung the rat off his shoulder as Jenna caught it.

"Oh, poor Vortex, did daddy hurt you?" she asked it, as the rat clung to her for dear life.

After a few minutes Gaara calmed down and turned to his girlfriend, "C'mon or we're gonna be late," he said extending his hand.

"Okay," she said with a smile as she took it and they both walked, hand in hand, to Ichiraku's.

--

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Puh-leeeeeeze?"

"For the last time Naruto, No!"

Naruto and Cathy were both in her kitchen as she stirred the soup of chicken that she had so tiredlessly made for herself.

"But Cappy, I promised Gaara we'd meet him at Ichiraku's," he said resting his chin on her counter.

"Have you not seen what I've been doing for the last hour!?" said Cathy, apparently tired of all the begging Naruto was doing.

"So? We can have it tomorrow," he said getting up and going over to her. Cathy had on her white apron that said "Kiss the Cook." She promised herself she'd get one as soon as she moved out of her house.

She hit him lightly on the head, "You dope, you just don't get it," she said as she turned away from him to continue stirring.

Naruto got up from the chair he sat in and made his way to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and now rested his chin on her shoulder," C'mon, Cappy-chan, you've gotta come," he begged softly.

Cathy was blushing all shades of red and pink now but there was no way in hell she was gonna let Naruto know that. She kept her face away from his.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Hm?" asked Naruto who was now nuzzling into her neck, "Call you what? Cappy-chan."

"That. Cappy-chan. Don't call me that. You know I hate _chan_."

"But it suits you so well Cappy-_chan_." he whispered in her ear, emphasizing the word "chan."

Just like Gaara and Jenna, Naruto and Cathy have increased in their love life as well. Naruto, being Jiraiya's pupil, is indeed a pervert at times, but holds back occasionally for Cathy's sake. Cathy never really had an official boyfriend before, heck she wasn't sure if Naruto and herself were going out. Naruto, on the toher hand, thinks so but she has something to say other wise. Especially when he does stuff like what he's doing now.

"Are you going to come or do I have to oblige and do what your apron's telling me to do?" asked Naruto in a voice not louder than a whisper. Whenever Naruto did that shivers crawl up Cathy's spine and it tickled her ear with his warm breath. That was enough.

"No, Naruto, I worked really hard on this! Can't you just go with Sasuke," she said pulling his hands from her waist and pushing him away from her.

"Cappy, you know I'm not gay," he said with a perplexed look on his face.

"I didn't mean a date!" she yelled at him.

She sighed and tasted her soup. Almost done.

"You know..." Hook...

"What?" Line...

"Jenna's gonna be all alone with three guys if you don't come."

...and Sinker.

"Let's go," she said, apparently mad having to leave her soup, but Jenna was worth it. She didn't want the guys teasing Jenna as punishment for her not going.

"Yay! I knew you'd come around!" exclaimed Naruto as he grabbed her from behind.

"Stop it you perverted ninja!"

"But Cappy-chan"

"AUGH!!"


	3. Ramen and the Dream

At Ichiraku's Naruto, Sasuke, Cathy, Jenna, and Gaara all sat on the small stools that were placed in front of the store. Naruto, without even glancing at the menu given to him, ordered what he usually had. Everyone didn't notice because this was the daily routine. At least once a week the gang would all go to Ichiraku's after a mission or at night when they had nothing going on. Poor Cathy had no idea that tonight would be that night thus leaving her poor chicken noodle soup at her apartment.

Cathy sighed, "It was hard cutting up that chicken..."

Sasuke gave her a look.

"Oh, I was finishing making chicken noodle soup before _**somebody**_ black mailed me into coming here," she said as she gave Naruto a glare which he grinned back at.

"I'll have to try it to see if it's good," said Sasuke swallowing some of his chicken ramen, "I've never had cooking made by a kappa before."

Cathy broke her chopsticks with her fingers on accident when she heard what Sasuke said, "If you keep that up you'll never try it, and look, you're making me waste chopsticks."

"How can I not? Look," he said, picking up a cucumber slice from her side of cucumbers, "You're eating cucumbers."

"So?" she asked picking up some noodles from her shrimp ramen.

"Kappa's like cucumbers."

"No they don't," she said while chewing a cucumber.

"Actually Cathy kappa's are known for eating humans, well, only the evil ones, but most kappa are offered cucumbers so they can help humans with their crops and medicines," said Jenna giving Vortex a small carrot stick.

"Oh, I know we learned that somewhere, where did I hear that," asked Cathy to herself.

"We learned it in Social Studies with Mr. Evers in seventh grade," said Jenna sipping her hot tea.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! I loved Mr. Evers. He was hilarious," said Cathy, "When he taught us about epic battles in history he would go real quiet and then explode with loudness at the climax of the battle. He always made me laugh every time he said 'Behold!' and showed us something cool from history. I wonder how he's doing..."

"Yeah, It'd be nice to see him again now that we've graduated," said Jenna smiling.

"This 'Mr. Evers' sounds very intruiging," said Gaara eyeing Vortex.

"He was a very good teacher. Very smart too," said Cathy.

"Well obviously," said Sasuke looking at her, "He is a teacher."

"Well you teach Naruto and I things we don't know and you're not very smart," replied Cathy.

"Oh! Burn! High five!" yelled Naruto as he and Cathy high fived.

"Keh," said Sasuke as he went back to his meal.

"Jenna that rat looks like the one you used to have at home," said Cathy, noticing the rat.

"Yeah, I named him after my old one, " she said holding the black ball of fur.

"If you ask me, I really don't like the creature," said Gaara mixing his ramen.

"Gaara, I hear that said about you all the time and I don't say anything about it," said Jenna looking at him completely innocent.

"OH! Cappy and Jenna with the burns today! High five!" yelled Naruto yet again as he and Jenna high fived each other.

"You know I'm kidding right?" said Jenna to a deeply insulted Gaara.

"That hurt," he said looking at her with disbelief.

"Butcher knife to the heart, man," said Cathy as she laughed.

"A look to Cathy's face," said Sasuke.

...

"Ouch," said Cathy looking down at her ramen with a look of hurt.

"Sasuke! That was rude!" said Jenna.

"I can't believe you just said that," said Gaara giving a dissapproving look to Sasuke.

"W-what the hell! Kappa and Jenna did it and you all-" Sasuke began until he felt a presence that sent fear rising within his very soul. He turned around to see Naruto, looming over him and surrounded by darkness. His face was shaded in black as his eyes gleamed with a blood red color. He was cracking his knuckles and grinding his teeth.

"What was that, teme?" he asked in a very demonic voice.

Sasuke sweat dropped and looked at Cathy. He noticed something that was abnormal. Cathy had a look of true sadness and pain in her eyes.

--

Inside of Cathy's head the same words rung over and over.

Ugly...disgusting...wretched...unworthy...

**Ugly.**

--

Sasuke leaned over closer to Cathy and took her face in his hands.

"Oi, Cathy," he said as he brought her face to him so she could look at him. Slowly the glazed sky blue eyes looked into his black ones.

"Cathy, you know I'm kidding right?" he asked as she suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Oh! Yeah! Yeah, sorry about that," she said smiling, "and it's okay because I know deep down you're suffering much worse because you knwo you'll never even hope to look as good as me."

...

"OH!! WHAT NOW!?" yelled Naruto as the gang all laughed.

--

After the atmosphere returned friendly they all finished their meal, though it did take a little longer because Naruto and Cathy got into a ramen eating contest, with Naruto the winner of course.

The all went their seperate ways for the evening as Jenna and Gaara walked down the road.

"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah, it was," replied Gaara with a smirk.

"I was talking to Vortex."

"Why would you talk to the rat and not your boyfriend!?"

"I'm kidding," she laughed and took his hand in hers while resting her head on his arm, "You could never be replaced, even by a rat."

"Thanks," he said kissing the top of her head, "That's good to know."

--

Naruto, Cathy, and Sasuke walked the opposite direction Jenna and Gaara walked. They laughed and joked and Naruto and Cathy got mad at Sasuke for calling them their nick names.

"Okay guys, this is my stop," said Cathy pointing to her apartment.

"That was fast," said Sasuke.

"Remember, we got training early tomorrow," said Naruto wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Don't be late," he said kissing her cheek.

"Wow Naruto, you remembered," said Cathy laughing.

"What are you talking about? I remember stuff all the time," he said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah," she said laughing, "Night guys."

"Night Cappy," said Naruto.

"If you get hungry try not to eat people, Kappa," said Sasuke, only to get a glare from Cathy.

After Cathy left Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Would you stop flirting with her, it's getting annoying," he said giving Sasuke a look.

"_You're_ telling me _I'm_ annoying?" asked Sasuke as the two continued to walk to where they lived.

--

Cathy walked into her apartment and flipped on the lights. She locked her door and went into her bedroom.

It wasn't very fancy. It had white walls with a cheap blue bedspread she got on sale. A small lamp was on her little shelf and the light from her closet was on. She sat on her bed and took out her drawing pad. She flipped through it and looked at the pictures she had recently drawn. There was a blonde girl that had her turned so you couldn't see her face and a younger Cathy standing next to her, looking up at the blonde girl. Cathy smiled and opened her drawer once more. She pulled out her small wallet that she had in the pocket of her school uniform when she first fell, if that's what you call it, into Konoha. She unlooped the straps and took out a small picture. It showed Cathy, who was ten years old at the time, with a bright blonde haired girl who looked older than her. The blonde was indeed taller and had blue eyes, just like Cathy's, only a little darker. She had on a loose shirt with dirty jeans while Cathy had on overalls and a blue hat. Cathy's hair was short while the blonde had longer hair. Cathy smiled sadly.

"Carly..."

--

Cathy sat in a black chair surrounded by nothingness. She didn't dare get up because if she did she felt like she would fall into a never ending pit of darkness. Suddenly a voice pierced the silence.

_**"You can't be serious."**_

Cathy sat in the chair emotionless.

_**"Friends? Please..."**_

Her mind was blank.

_**"You have no friends. Only rivals."**_

Her body was numb.

_**"You cannot afford to lose. A child as ugly as you is already at a disadvantage in society."**_

...

_**"You're just a dissappointment to this family."**_

Suddenly the chair tipped forward and Cathy slid off. She was falling deeper and deeper, never to reach the bottom.

_**"You pathetic, ugly child..."**_

--

Cathy gasped. She found herslef siiting up straight in her bed, the sun shining through her bedroom window. Her forehead was sweating lightly as she looked at her surroundings.

"I'm still here," she said plopping back against her mattress, "It was only a dream."

She sighed and looked at her alarm clock. It was 9:45 A.M. The team was meeting at 10. She closed her eyes and when she opened them it read 9:55.

...

"CRAP!" she yelled as she hurried and got dressed, put her hair in a messy bun, and ran out the door.

--

The gang, except Cathy, was at the trainging grounds stretching and preparing for their daily spars.

"Where's Cappy?" asked Naruto, "She's gonna be late. I even reminded her about this."

"Knowing Cathy she'll be here in three...two...one..."

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

Cathy landed on a nearby tree branch and jumped down from it to land right in front of Jenna.

"Hey, Cathy," said Jenna smiling and stretching her arm back, "Good morning."

"Morning," said Cathy catching her breath, "have you ever looked at the clock, blink, and notice ten whole minutes have gone by?"

"Happens all the time," said Jenna, "That's why I wake up an hour early."

"That's a good idea," said Cathy, "I should do that."

_"Most people do," _thought Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara as they all sweat dropped.

"Okay," said Naruto, "Since we're all stretched let's partner up. I'll go with teme."

"Fine by me," said Sasuke itching to fight with the loud mouth blonde ninja.

"Okay, I'll go with Jenna," said Cathy as she and Jenna locked arms.

"I'll just wait for one of you guys," said Gaara.

"You could fight Vortex," said Jenna, pointing ot the rat.

"Please," said Gaara until he locked eyes with the rat. Neither ine was willing to break eye contact. The staring contest/battle had begun!

"Okay..." said Naruto, "Let's go!"

--

Lol! Gaara and Vortex! Don't worry Gaara will seriously fight. Anyway I wanted to dedicate this chapter to "Random Naruto Fan." Thank you for sticking up for me and my story when that bad review showed up. It was very kind of you and I will keep writing this story, hopefully you will still think it's good. Again thank you for your kind reviews. And T.W. if you don't keep writing your story soon I will be very sad. :( The next chapter will come out soon, I promise! XD

-PandaShark


	4. Found

Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke who ducked and uppercut back. Naruto back flipped out of the way and got his footing.

"Teme! Get serious!"

"The day you're ready for the beating of your life is the day I'll be serious," he said, grabbing a kunai from his pouch.

"That's it teme! You're going down!"

"Oh, I haven't heard that one before," said Sasuke sarcastically.

Naruto growled and threw another punch. Sasuke caught his hand and twisted it behind Naruto's back while Sasuke's other arm wrapped tightly around Naruto's throat.

"Ngh," choked Naruto as he grasped Sasuke's arm that was around his neck, "Teme..."

"If you don't start getting it together and really fight me," started Sasuke, "I'm gonna embarass the _hell_ out of you in front of your girlfriend."

"W-what!?" yelled Naruto as Sasuke's grip tightened.

"Not only that but I'm gonna take her, and maybe have some _fun_."

If earlier comments didn't anger Naruto, this blew his top.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as he high kicked Sasuke in the forehead, knocking Sasuke away from him.

_"I'm lucky he wears his head band on his arm," _thought Naruto, _"I'll __**never**__ forgive him for saying that. _

"Good, you're mad," said Sasuke getting into his fighting stance, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he growled as they both ran swiftly towards each other.

--

Cathy ran along the waters of the lake near the training grounds. She looked at her surroundings as she ran. She then felt a light vibration in the water and jumped as high as her super strengthened legs would let her. A huge explosion erupted from the lake. It rose higher than the trees and was about to reach Cathy in the air. Luckily for her the water barely reached her only leaving a few drops of water on her. Gravity pulled her back onto the lake as she turned to her opponent.

"Nice, Jenna," she smirked, "you've gotten better at manipulating the water. Latin technique?" (A/N: If you don't know what the Latin technique is I suggest you read the first story. )

"Aqua Acus," she said waving her hand over the water. Water drops rose from the lake.

"Uh...?" Cathy said giving her friend a look.

Suddenly the drops of water thinned and turned sharp and shot forward toward Cathy.

"Whoa!" she yelled as she sank into the water. Looking up through the glassy water the needles dove under, still aiming at her.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," she said smirking as her hand moved with Cathy as she desperatly swam as fast as she could away from the needles.

_"Crap!"_ she gasped, large oxygen bubbles leaving her mouth, as the little needles glided through the water like heat sensitive torpedoes. No matter what she did she couldn't lose them. Then an idea popped into her head.

_"If there's ever a time to try it, it'd be now," _she thought as she focused all her will power and chakra to the water near her feet.

_"GO!"_

The water around Cathy's feet spun, like small whirlpools, near her feet. She shot through the water, twisting and turning, as she turned into a torpedo in the water. She glided into quick turns by rocks as the needles hit their surroundings because Cathy shot into tight places filled with rocks and plants. Finally the last needle hit a rock.

_"Yes! Now that those annoying needles are gone Jenna's got nothing. I'll just attack form down here now that I..."_

Cathy grasped her throat, _"NO NO NO NO NO! I thought I had the technique down!"_ thought Cathy as she couldn't stand it any longer. She shot up and broke through to the surface of the lake once more. She gasped for breath as she fell to her knees.

"Give me five seconds," she breathed as she looked wearily at Jenna.

"The enemy won't give you that liesure, Cathy," said Jenna running toward her, "And niether will I!"

"Shoot," breathed Cathy as she back flipped away from Jenna's punch.

--

Gaara sat watching the two fights that were happening in front of him. Sasuke had a hold of Naruto and apparently said something that he couldn't hear, but to his perception it got Naruto furious. He probably said he'd all his ramen or something. He then spotted the girls. He saw Jenna make the water needles and saw Cathy sink below the surface of the clear water.

_"She's gotten a lot better with the Latin technique,"_ he thought as he looked at the rat laying next to him, _"How could she have trained a rat? Especially in just one day?"_

The rat looked up at Gaara, apparently sensing that he was staring. Gaara's eye's squinted.

_"Well, it's like they say_ _'Feed a dog dinner one night and it's loyal for three years." _

Gaara and Vortex locked eyes.

...

_"BUT IT'S A RAT!"_ yelled Gaara in his head.

"Okay! That's good enough for today," said Kakashi while he poofed into existence in front of the teenage ninjas.

Everyone stopped their fighting to look at him. They all shrugged, agreeing it was a good work out, and headed over to their sensei. Naruto noticed the object in his hands.

"AH! ERO SENNIN'S NEW BOOK!" he yelled, pointing at the book frantically.

"Oh! The new one's out? Finally!" said Jenna smiling. She then sensed something. She looked to her side and saw all of them looking at her wide eyed and shocked.

"J-Jenna...you don't..." started Gaara.

"I don't what?" asked Jenna.

"Jenna, I know you love to read but please tell me that you don't read Jiraiya-sama's books," said Cathy moving in front of the hazel eyed girl.

"BUT OF COURSE SHE DOES!"

The teenagers all looked up to see Jiraiya on a tree branch, in his epic pose.

_"Oh crap,"_ thought Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara as they sweat dropped.

"After all! Jenna-chan's the one who critiques my work!" proclaimed Jiraiya.

"WHAT!?" the teenager's yelled as their disbelieving and shocked faces all turned to look at Jenna.

"It's true," she said smiling, "I don't read the bad parts, I skip them, but yes I do help him with the other parts, like the description of the environment and the relationships of the lovers and friends in the book series."

"And because of that my books have been sold more than ever! Ever since she started to help me I've gotten more buyers!" said Jiraiya while glomping Jenna.

"Oh," said Naruto.

"My," said Sasuke.

"God," said Gaara, who then noticed what Jiraiya was doing, "HEY! HANDS OFF!"

Cathy pulled Jenna out of Jiraiya's grip only to be glomped by him too.

Naruto pulled Cathy out of the glomp and led the two girls over by the boys. He shot Jiraiya a look of death.

"I've already read all the books that Konoha's books stores have, and I've never read his so I did, only the decent parts and the plot's pretty good. I spoke to Jiraiya-sama about some ideas for the characters and he liked them a lot," said Jenna innocently.

"More like he like you spending time with him," said Gaara.

"You read..." started Sasuke.

"All the books in Konoha?" finished Naruto.

"Just what I'd expect from Jenna," said Cathy. In their world Jenna read every book she could get her hands on. Everyday she had a new one, whether it be long or short, any book was good for Jenna. Apparently, Konoha couldn't ahve enough books to satisfy the young woman.

"Okay, let's discuss the reason I came here," he said turning to his team and the Sand shinobi.

"The stationed Anbu have noticed strance occurences and abnormalities within the village."

"Like what?" asked Sasuke, leaning against a tree, in the shade.

"Like elemental disturbances."

This peeked the interest of all the teens.

"There has been rain on one part of the village, and a small earth quake in the other."

"You don't think..." started Cathy.

"We believe that the enemies that stole the Amulet of Water and the Amulet of Earth are in the village."

Stern looks over came the ninjas. Cathy looked at Jenna with a stern look.

"Are you sure?" asked Gaara.

"We're positive. It's only a matter of tiume before they strike you and Cathy," said Kakashi pointing to Gaara and Cathy.

"How do they know we have them?" asked Naruto.

"That we're not sure of," said Kakashi, "There is a stone that could sense where the stones are but that was destroyed long ago."

"Or not," said Jenna.

"Before we can be absolutely sure we can't take action. The people who did this is blending very well with the citizens of Konoha. Anbu are on the look out, even now," said Kakashi, "Now that that's out of the way Jiraiya-sama and I have to talk with Tsunade-sama."

And with that the two disaappeared, but not before he winked at the two girls. They both shuddered. God, Sakura was lucky she didn't have to endure the flirtations of Jiraiya.

"Great. They're in Konoha," said Gaara, sounding displeased, "Maybe we should go back to Sand," he suggested while looking at Jenna.

"I don't think that's necessary," said Jenna, turning to Cathy, "We'll be fine."

Cathy smiled, "Yeah! We'll just beat them so hard, they'll wish they never was given the mission to retrieve the stones."

Naruto glomped Cathy, "Cappy, you're so cute!"

"It's only 'cause she's optimistic. Other than that she looks like and acts like an old Kappa," said Sasuke.

"Urk," said Cathy, still in Naruto's arms. She's taken being called a kappa before but _old_!? That was it.

"You know what, I really didn't want to embarrass you but you've left me no choice, Sas-_uke_!" said Cathy emphasizing the 'uke.'

--

uke- basically the more feminine man in a male homosexual relationship.

--

...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" bellowed Naruto, still holding Cathy.

Gaara and Jenna laughed as well. Sasuke was taken back for a few seconds and then joined in on the laughter. Naruto let go of Cathy to hold his stomach from all the laughing that he was doing.

After they finished getting all their laughter out Sasuke high fived Cathy.

"Not bad Cathy," he said chuckling.

"Thanks," she said as they all left the training grounds.

--

In her apartment Cathy went into her room and layed on her bed. She was exhausted from the training and all the hugging from Naruto. She changed from her wet clothes into a loose, light blue shirt with tan and baggy kaki shorts that fit perfectly around her waist line. She took in a deep breath and sighed. When she opened her eyes she found black orbs staring into her sky blue eyes.

"WAH!" she yelled throwing a punch that Sasuke moved away from in the nick of time. Cathy realized who it was, "Oh, Sasuke, it's only you."

"Who else would it be, old Kappa?"

"I wasn't expecting someone to stare at me through a window with my eyes closed Sas-_uke_. Not many people do." she said giving him a look.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked suddenly serious.

Cathy sensed this and shrugged, "Yeah sure, come in the kitchen and I'll heat up some chicken noodle soup."

They walked into the small kitchen. Sasuke took a seat in one of the stools by the counter. Cathy heated up some soup and gave it to him while indulging into her own.

"So, the Amulet of Fire," began Sasuke, looking at his soup.

"What about it?" asked Cathy.

He looked at her, "You're in a lot of danger with it in your possession."

She turned her head and gave him a look that said "your point?"

"You don't know who is gonna be out there waiting to get their hands on it."

Cathy sighed and picked up her bowl, after finishing her soup, and brought it to the sink.

"I think I'll be fine," she said with her back turned to him.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Sasuke.

"Because if ninja, who are as bad as you, are after it, I'll be fine," said Cathy looking over her shoulder. She then threw her bowl, like a disk thrower in the Olympics, at Sasuke's head. He ducked and looked at the girl.

"Are you out of your mind!?"

"No, but you must be, thinking you can take me on with such a pitiful disguise as that one," said Cathy in a fighting stance.

Sasuke stood and grinned. Suddenly his appearance melted, as if washed off with water, and revealed a man, about five years older than herself, dressed in all black with ninja gear and weapons strapped onto himself. His mask concealed his face but left his dark brown hair uncovered.

"You're good," said the ninja, "No average ninja can see through the Amulet of Water's _Water Mirror _technique."

"Obviously," she said whipping a kunai from her pocket, "I'm not your average ninja."

"You have the Amulet of Fire," he said shifting his weight to one leg and holding out his hand, "If you give it to me now I'll let you go unharmed."

"Yeah, sure, like that's gonna happen," she said standing straight, "If I give it to you, you're probably still gonna try to kill me, or I'll get killed by Tsunade-sama. Either way sucks so I'll just hang on to this and kick your ass."

"Fiesty," he said grinning under the mask, "I like that."

_"Oh great,"_ she thought, _"Another freak after me. God, I'm not even that pretty."_

"Shut up," she said taking her fighting stance once more, "Let's go."

The black ninja's body turned to mist and vanished into the air.

"What!?" gasped Cathy as she looked all around her, "Where did he-"

Cathy was interupted by a fist coming out of nowhere and punching her hard in the stomach, sending her flying and crashing into the wall, cracking it.

"Ow," said Cathy as she looked at her wall and sighed, "That's gonna be expensive."

The black ninja was astonished, "I-Impossible," he said, "Any ordinary person would be out cold with broken ribs."

"Like I said before," she said cracking her neck and knuckles, "I'm no ordinary ninja, and besides, I've taken harder blows than that."

"Well how about this?" asked the black ninja as he repeatedly punched and licked the female ninja as hard as he could. Over and over again she was knocked around by the man. Finally after a few minutes of abuse he moved back to observe his work, waiting for the dust and debree from the environment to subside. It soon revealed Cathy, with a bloody nose, who seemed like nothing happened.

"What!? H-How!?"

"When you've got super strength, nothing seems to hurt anymore," said Cathy glaring at him. She was right though. After they returned from the Earth Country it took time to adjust to her surroundings with her strength. It seemed like when she did something lightly it was the total opposite, like trying to hold a glass cup without shattering it the next second, or when hugging someone, trying not to break their bones in the process, which she accidentally did once...

"It's takes time to get used to," said Cathy wiping her nose and dusting herself off.

"Y-You monster," he said wide eyed.

"If that's what you call it," said Cathy round housing him square in the face, sending him flying only to crash face first into the wall. The man couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there or he'd be beaten for sure.

"We'll meet again," he said as he disappeared into the air by mist.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled Cathy, but it was too late.

He was gone.

--

"Gaara! Would you help me already!?"

Jenna and Gaara came back to his apartment only to find a large man standing there, waiting for them. He attacked them and punched Gaara in the face, giving him a black eye.

"I am! I'm holding him back with my sand!" he yelled back at Jenna.

"Well he's still crushing me with his bare hands!" yelled Jenna who indeed was being crushed in between the huge hands of the intruder.

Gaara then struggled to grab the man's wrist with his sand and pulled the man's hands apart, causing Jenna to fall to the ground in pain. Unfortunately for her the man's legs were free and he started to stomp on Jenna.

"Augh!" she choked as he stomped on her chest.

"JENNA!" yelled Gaara, "Sand Coffin!"

The sand around the man's hands crushed his wrists and paralyzed his hands. The man did not yell in pain or show any sign he was suffering from it. He simply jumped out the window and disapeared into the ground.

Gaara ran over to Jenna and held her gently.

"Jenna, Jenna speak to me!" said Gaara who was panicking.

"Calm down," said Jenna weakly, "Take me to Tsunade-sama."

"Alright," said Gaara carefully lifting her into his arms. He jumped out the window and ran swiftly along the roof tops of Konoha. Gaara looked down and saw blood trickle from her mouth. His eyes widened.

"Shoot! Jenna, don't die on me!" said Gaara, "So help me if you die I'll kill you!"

"If I die you wouldn't be able to," she weakly said, "And I won't die. I will _not_ die from _this_..."

Jenna then fell unconscious in Gaara's arms. Gaara cursed under his breath and barged throught the doors of the Hokage Tower, reaching Tsunade's office, menatlly pleading Jenna not to die.


	5. Jenna

Jenna lay in the infirmary motionless. Gaara stood near the window connected to her room. He watched her still form that was connected to IV's and occasionally stared at her heart moniter that slowly but steadily beeped, representing her heart beats. But the one thing that Gaara stared at the most was her face. Her eyes closed, due to unconsciousness, with tubes coming out through her nose and mouth.

Pain formed deep within Gaara's heart. Watching the person you love and care for in a hospital bed on life support only brought anger, sadness, and worry, which were the very things Gaara felt at that moment.

Cathy sat on the bench in front of Jenna's room. She stared at the ground, her face hidden. Naruto rubbed her back as Sasuke sat next to her on the other side. His deep black eyes showed concern for Jenna and for his teammate.

The room was silent. Even when Naruto, Sasuke, and Cathy arrived no one said a word. Nothing could be said about the situation. Jenna was hurt very badly. Her rib cage was crushed, injuring her lungs, diaphram, and most importantly her heart. Her liver was affected but not severly like her other organs. It was a miracle her spine was not affected. She was immeadiatly put on life support. Tsunade and many medic ninja helped with the healing and surgery. All that was left was for her to heal and for everyone to wait and watch what would happen. The one reason that had everyone silent was a good one.

There was still a chance that Jenna might not make it.

Small droplets of water started to fall from Cathy's sky blue eyes. She remembered when she and Jenna were still in their world, hanging out, being in school, sharing secrets and laughter, and she remembered their adventure in the Earth Country. How they would talk and insult the princess behind her back, when she was still mean that is, and how they talked to each other about strategies, how they would blast their ipods to full volume, making everyone panic and have heart attacks. She thought of all the times Jenna informed her on things she had no idea about, how she would teach her important lessons in life and the battle field. How Jenna always comforted her in her time of need and how she could always make her look at the bright side of every bad situation. How she could make Cathy laugh like there was not a care in the world. How Jenna always protected Cathy when she needed it and when she didn't even know she was bieng protected.

More and more tears fell, though her expression didn't waver, neither did her body. She just stared at the floor, scared that her best friend was going to die.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, then at the girl in between them. Tsunade then came into the room. Gaara and Cathy didn't move. Sasuke got up and motioned for Naruto to stay with Cathy. He went over to Tsunade.

"So," he started looking over at the window, "Any good news?"

"She is recovering," Tsunade said softly, "We've healed her organs and repaired her broken ribs. The only thing we need to worry about is her right lung. It seems that it got torn by one of her broken ribs. We've done the best we could. With enough rest and further healing, along with occasional doses of medicine, she should be fine."

"I couldn't protect her."

All the heads in the room, except Cathy's, turned to the red head. He still looked into the room Jenna was kept in, keeping his back to them, "I was there. I had him in my grasp, but he still hurt her."

"Gaara," started Tsunade but was cut off.

"I HAD HIM! I HAD HIM IN MY GRASP AND YET-"

The room was silenced once again.

"Yet..." he muttered, pressing a hand to the glass.

Cathy's tears stopped.

"...When we hurt each other we should write it down in the sand, so the winds of forgiveness can make it go away for good"

Gaara turned to look at Cathy whose face was covered by her hair.

"...when we help each other...we should chisel it in stone, least we never forget the love of a friend."

Cathy raised her head to look at Gaara. Her sky blue eyes were surrounded by red blotches and clear, shiny tears ran down her cheeks.

"Jenna once said this to me when we first became friends," she said getting up and going to the window, "She told me this because I was and still am her best friend. She told me this to reassure me that no matter what I did or would do in the future and no matter what mistake I did or a mistake I would make in the future that would hurt her...she would always forgive me."

She took Gaara's hand, "For all the happiness, fun, and memories we share together she would keep in her heart for all eternity," She looked up at him, "Jenna is not the kind of person who would hold a grudge, especially to someone she cares about. She could never hate someone, especially you, Gaara, for an accident like this."

She turned her head to look at Jenna and he followed, "So please..." He turned back to face her, "Don't think that Jenna's that sort of person."

Tears began to slowly fall down the side of his cheeks as he engulfed Cathy in a hug. They both cried as Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade watched them, smiling at the touching moment. After they cried and regained composure Tsunade spoke once again.

"Because this has happened they obviously know you hold the amulets," she said standing in front of the teenagers, "So I have decided that you will all go into hiding in the star country in disguise."

"The Star Country?" asked Naruto, "How will that help? I'm sure there's tons of ninja all over the countries looking for these amulets."

"Exactly. So to keep you safe for the time bieng you are all going undercover."

"As who or what exactly?" asked Gaara.

"Glad you asked," said Tsunade smirking, "Jenna, due to her previous condition, won't be able to fight and will need as much rest and comfort as possible. So she will go undercover as a princess."

"Good," said Cathy, "So who will we be?"

"Kazekage-sama will be her body guard," she said looking at Gaara with a smirk.

"Fair enough," he said.

"What about me?" asked Naruto.

"You, believe it or not, will go undercover as a scientist on the brink of a new scientific discovery."

Sasuke and Cathy both held in a laugh only to fail as they both laughed, well Sasuke chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"And that leaves you two," said Tsunade pointing to Sasuke and Cathy.

"O-okay," said Cathy reagining her composure, "Who are we gonna be?"

"You two will be a newly wedded couple on their honey moon."

. . . . . . . .

"W-WHAT!?" asked Cathy in shock.

"You can't be serious!" said Sasuke with the same level of shock.

"Nope," said Tsunade, "It's obvious that Naruto and Cathy like each other so with this you'll be less noticable."

"But Jenna's a _princess_! How is that not noticable!?" asked Cathy.

"It was the best we could do," said Tsunade.

"That's way more noticable than our relationship!" said Cathy, who couldn't believe what was happening.

"SASUKE! YOU TRY ANYTHING AND I SWEAR I'LL DESTROY YOU!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke smirked in a devious matter. He grabbed Cathy and held her close to him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Sasuke, grabbing her chin and lifting it near his face, "Afraid I'm gonna steal her away from you?"

Naruto's entire bieng was filled with anger and rage. His face wrinkled in anger as he grabbed Cathy away from him, holding her as tight as he could.

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ TOUCH HER WITH THOSE FILTHY HANDS, TEME!" he yelled again.

"Sasuke, we don't have to act until we leave, so please don't tease Naruto and I like that," said Cathy waving her hand up and down.

"Whatever you say, Kappa."

"Sas-UKE."

"Cucumber."

"Who could stand to be married to you?" snapped Cathy

"Practically all the girls in Konoha," retorted Sasuke.

"Thankfully, I'm not one of them," said Cathy turning to Naruto and wrapping her arms around his arm.

"Yeah, that's 'cause you're a guy."

**SNAP.**

_**"What did you just say?"**_ asked Cathy with a devil's face.

"Yeah, thank god I don't like you 'cause then I'd be gay," he finished as Cathy grabbed his shirt by the neck and lifted him in the air by it.

_**"You got something to say to me, Sas-UKE? 'Cause bring it! I'll destroy you mentally and physically!"**_

"Okay, Kappa."

Cathy, fed up with Sasuke, threw him hard onto the bench, took Naruto by the hand, and walked out of the room, but not before saying bye to sleeping Jenna and the rest. Sasuke regained his composure and also left soon after. Tsunade was about to leave.

"Kazekage-sama? Are you coming?"

Gaara turned to her, "No," he said looking back at Jenna, "I'm going to stay."

Tsunade went up to the window, "You can go in if you want."

"Thanks," he said quietly as he went inside Jenna's room. Tsunade turned to the door that led to the hallway. She opened and looked back at the two. She saw Gaara sitting in a chair next to her bed, holding her hand and softly stroking it with his thumb. Tsunade smiled softly as she closed the door and left the hospital.

--

Okay, okay. I know it was a very depressing chapter but it's also been a depressing week. And the whole scene with Gaara and Cathy was a friendly gesture to reassure him that Jenna still loved him. I don't wanna hear or see any "OMG I am in love with GaaxCathy!!" NO. That is not going on in the story. I already get enough SasuxCathy stuff from my friends. The couples are NaruxCathy and GaaxJen! Lol. Only in this fan fiction though. XD

**Spoilers**

In loving memory of Jiraiya! May he rest in peace! (cries) Dang, first Azuma, then Deidara, then Itachi and now Jiraiya!? C'mon! All the good charcters are dying!Sigh...well what can you do? Next chapter! The Star Country! Thanks for the reviews!

-PandaShark

The touching phrase Cathy told Gaara was created by Christian H. Godefroy.


	6. Complications

Sasuke wearily opened his eyes. He got sleep but not as much as he wanted. All night long the arguement he had with Cathy kept replaying in his head over and over.

--

_"Who could stand to be married to you!?"_

_"Practically all the girls in Konoha."_

_"Thankfully, I'm not one of them!"_

--

He sighed and covered his eyes with his fore arm. The sun was really bright this morning and blinded him to the point of hiding under the covers. But there was no way Sasuke would do that because Uchiha's don't hide. Especially from the sun.

His thoughts about the sun lingered to Cathy and how her face would light up as bright as the sun when she smiled, but that was only when Naruto was around.

...

"DAMN YOU SUN!" he yelled into his pillow.

--

Jenna opened her eyes to meet the rays of the sun luminating her hospital room. She looked around, still sleepy, and found her belongings packed beside her.

"Morning," said Cathy who appeared at the door with two trays. One had Jenna's breakfast and the other had multiple servings of breakfasts stacked on top of the tray.

"Morning," said Jenna in a whisper like voice.

Cathy gave Jenna her tray and sat beside her. They both started to eat their food. By the time Jenna took two bites of her eggs Cathy was done with her first serving. When they finished they started to talk.

"I'm so excited," started Cathy, "We're leaving for the Star Country today."

"Oh I know," said Jenna regaining her voice, "I get to be a princess!"

"I get to be a bride on her honeymoon," said Cathy in an unenthusiastic tone.

"With Sasuke as your new husband," said Jenna looking through a magazine, "Promise me I won't hear noises at night."

"JENNA!" said Cathy with a blush on her face.

Jenna laughed, "I'm kidding! C'mon, it's not like your sharing a room with him anyway."

...

Jenna looked at Cathy. Her head was lowered toward the ground.

"Oh," started Jenna, "Oh God don't tell me..."

Cathy nodded and started to cry fake tears, "Help me Jenna! You're the only one who can save me!"

"Save you from what?"

"GYA!" yelled Cathy as she turned around to see Sasuke in the doorway. He was wearing a black shirt with jeans with a black jacket hanging over his shoulder.

"We're leaving," he said taking Jenna's stuff.

Something caught Cathy's eyes. She looked at Sasuke's left hand to see a gold ring around his ring finger.

"Whoa! Sasuke," she said with wide eyes.

"Hm?" he asked unamused. He followed her gaze to his left hand, noticing what she was staring at.

"Oh yeah," he said putting down Jenna's stuff. He pulled out a little box, "Here's yours."

He opened the box to reveal a small ring with one small diamond on it. Cathy thought it was beautiful, then her mind panicked. He took her left hand and put it on her ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"There," he said lifting up his left hand, "Now we match," he once again picked up Jenna's luggage and headed toward the door. He turned back to Cathy.

"Make sure you help Jenna out, _Honey_."

Cathy's face turned a light pink. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. Why couldn't it be Naruto!? Their relationship wasn't that obvious...okay maybe it was, but that wasn't the point. Jenna can be a princess but she and _Naruto_ can't be the newlyweds? This really sucked.

Cathy turned to Jenna who was holding in her laughter, desperately trying not to burst out into histeria. Cathy's face dropped even more and cried more fake tears as Jenna released her laughter.

--

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN! WHAT'S WITH THESE BEDROOM ARRANGEMENTS!?"

Naruto came charging into Tsunade's office holding the piece of paper that had the bedroom arrangements written on it.

"What are you yelling about now?" asked a very annoyed Tsunade.

"These bedroom arrangements! Look!" he said smacking it down on her desk.

"She picked it up and looked at it, "It seems fine to me."

"Oh, but it isn't!" he exclaimed, "WHY ARE SASUKE AND _MY_ CAPPY ROOMING TOGETHER!?"

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, they're the newlyweds. They have to or they won't be in disguise."

"But it's wrong!" yelled Naruto, "It's just wrong! _I'm _her boyfriend!"

"Exactly," said Tsunade, "Look, Naruto, if it makes you feel better there are two seperate beds in the room and it's big so they won't be near each other. I made sure it was okay. And if Cathy feels the same way about you then you shouldn't worry about it."

"It's not that I don't trust _her_," said Naruto, "I don't trust _him_."

Tsunade squinted her eyes, "You really think Sasuke is going to take advantage of this mission to get closer to Cathy?"

"I know it!" yelled Naruto.

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, Cathy's a strong willed girl. You both will be fine."

"Okay," said Naruto, "I'm still worried."

"Talk to her about it," said Tsunade handing him the piece of paper, "Go tell her about it, she'll understand."

He took the paper and grinned, "Okay, thanks Tsunade-baachan."

He then ran out the door to find Cathy.

--

"Easy," said Cathy as Jenna sat down in her wheelchair. Gaara took it and helped her move around town to get some stuff for the trip. Cathy was alone with Sasuke which made her feel like a helpless mouse just waiting for the snake to kill her. She was then relieved to hear Naruto calling for her.

"CAPPY!"

"Hey Naruto," she said smiling. Sasuke saw this and remembered what he was thinking about this morning.

_"Curse you sun..."_ he thought to himself.

"Hey Cappy," said Naruto taking her hand, "Let's go for a walk."

"Okay," she said following him.

--

"Wow," said Jenna pointing to the store window, "Look at that!"

Gaara looked and saw a inflatable raft.

"Let's get it!"

"No," said Gaara pushing her forward.

"Why not?" she asked.

"An inflatable raft?"

"You never know," she said.

Gaara sighed until he heard another "Look at that!" from Jenna. He looked up to see a giant stuffed raccoon.

"It's you!" exclaimed Jenna.

"Hm," said Gaara unamused, "You're almost as perky as Cathy today."

"I guess it's 'cause I haven't been out for awhile," she said smiling, "I'm just really happy."

Gaara smiled lightly, "I'm glad."

"Oh look! A puppy!"

"We're not looking at dogs."

"Aw man..."

--

Naruto and Cathy walked hand in hand in the grasses by the training ground. They were both happy walking with each other. Naruto then noticed Cathy's ring.

"What the hell!?" he said lifting her left hand to his face to get a closer look, "What the hell is this!?"

"Oh, that, it's the ring I have to wear for the disguise," said Cathy.

Naruto lowered her hand from his face, "...Sasuke's got one too. Doesn't he?"

Cathy looked down, "...Yeah."

Naruto looked at her and then embraced her in a hug. Cathy felt the warmth of his body against her forehead as she hugged back. Because she was shorter than Naruto her arms wrapped around his waist and chest area, where Naruto's chin fit perfectly on her head. Her small yet sturdy frame seemed to fit in Naruto's arms. Finally Naruto broke the silence.

"How do you feel about this?"

Cathy responded almost immeadiately, "I don't like it."

Naruto chuckled at how kiddish her response sounded. She was adorable at times. Like when she smiled and laughed or when she pouted. Naruto knew all these looks too well and was afraid Sasuke would take them away from him. She looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"Promise you won't be swooned by that teme," he said looking into her sky blue eyes.

"How can I? He makes fun of me all the time and makes himself really unappealing," she said resting her head against his chest.

Naruto squeezed tighter, "He was right about what he said yesterday, " he said as they looked at each other again, "A lot of girls in Konoha would kill to be in your position."

Cathy smiled, "I was right about what I said too," she said moving her face closer to his, "I'm not one of those girls."

Naruto smiled and closed the distance between them with a kiss. It was slow at first, the both of them relishing the taste of each other, then became much more romantic. After the kiss Naruto held her close to him again.

"I'll never leave you," he said, "I'm still keeping my promise."

"Oh God," laughed Cathy, "You're _still_ my guardian angel?"

"You bet your cute little ass."

"Hey," she said, her face stern, "Shut up."

They both laughed and continued to walk.

Little did they know a certain Uchiha watched from the trees.

--

Hooray! Another chapter! I actually had this chapter as a request! The next one wil be longer and better I promise.

**-PandaShark**


	7. The First Day

The time finally arrived for the group to leave for the Star Country. Everyone lined up under the front gate of Konoha in the order of: Sasuke and Cathy, Jenna and Gaara, and poor Naruto, who was all alone.

Jenna looked absolutely radiant in her gown. It was a yukata with the night sky glistening and shining all over the beautiful yukata. Her hair was up in a high but loose bun as wavy strands of hair fell from it. Dark blue and black beads wrapped around the loose bun and made her hair look even blonder from the dark pearls. Gaara wore a black body guard, ninja like, outfit, obviously looking like a skilled and terrifying body guard. Sasuke wore a tight hugging black shirt with short sleeves, revealing his well toned and chisseld chest, and loose jeans with a black belt. Jenna was very happy when he requested the jeans. She worked very hard to make them and they fit just right, not too loose but not leg hugging tight. Cathy wore a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a light blue sweater vest over it. She wore black pants that hugged her legs perfectly. Naruto and Sasuke both drooled at the sight, thankfully no one saw them in their state of awe. Her hair was in a high ponytail that flowed down her back, stopping right before her hips. Naruto, unfortunately, got a white buisness shirt with a red tie, and black suit pants with a large white trench coat. He was offered glasses but thankfully they weren't mandatory to wear.

"Alright," said Tsunade, "From this moment on, until it is safe, you all will asume your given identities. Move out!"

"Yes!" replied the team.

The team traveled for about two hours. They rested for a bit and had some food but then moved out again leavng no trace of evidence. They were now in the forest with some clear openings. The sun shone brightly through the trees making Jenna shine brighter than before. It was kinda hard to look at her because she was so blindingly bright. They took another rest after three more hours of traveling. Naruto sighed and unpacked a quick granola bar, from Jenna. He ate it and burped making Cathy laugh in the process. As it was time to go Sasuke took Cathy's hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers, causing her to look up at his face.

"Shall we start moving, honey?" once again emphasizing the nickname for her.

Cathy relunctantly nodded, "What happened to the name Kappa?"

Sasuke looked down and finally said, "If you're gonna be my wife, there's no way you're gonna be called that. An Uchiha, even a fake one like you, must have some dignity.

Cathy's face wrinkled in anger and replied, teeth together, "Once this mission is over, you are dead."

"Now why would you say that to your husband?"

"We're not married!"

"What would our baby be like if you acted like that?"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

"Not _yet_," he said one inch away from her face.

Cathy's face blushed different shades of red as Naruto's flushed different shades of red out of anger.

Cathy looked away and retorted, "Shut up Sasuke, don't even joke about that."

"The mission has started. If the enemy is watching us we have to act like our given identities. Meaning that you can't be saying stuff like 'we're not married' and that 'we're not planning a family'...and you're really tensed. A newly wedded wife would not be so tense around her new husband."

Cathy sighed. He was right. If they wanted to keep Jenna and the remaining amulets safe, they would have to do their best to remain hidden. Even if it means acting all mushy and lovey dovey around Sasuke. Cathy yelled as loud as she could in her head for what she was about to do.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she said, hugging his arm, "I absolutely _can't _wait for our honey moon trip! It's going to be _so_ much fun!"

Naruto was about to blow. He absolutely hated the fact that Cathy was acting this way around Sasuke. She didn't even act like that around him! Sure, they had their moments, but it still wasn't the same. He had to do something about this.

"Your highness," said Gaara walking beside Jenna.

"Yes?" she asked looking up at Gaara. Her amber eyes sparkled in the sunlight, catching Gaara's breath.

"N-nevermind," he said, embarrassed, and turned away to hide his reddened face.

Gaara had never seen Jenna so beautiful before. Everytime he looked at her the air from his lungs would suddenly vanish, leaving him breathless and gasping for air.

It was wierd to call his girlfriend 'your highness.' He wanted to try it and get used to it. It would probably be awhile before things went back to normal. Jenna looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong Gaara?" she asked the poor blushing kazekage.

"Nothing," he said trying to act normal.

The sun shone onto her blonde hair making her luminate even more. She took out her hair and shook her head, letting her hair sway back and forth. Gaara could smell the scent of her shampoo. _"Smells like lilacs,"_ he thought.

"It's funny," she said catching his attention, "I should be the one protecting you, _Kazekage-sama_."

Gaara smirked and looked forward.

Jenna lifted her head towards the sun and felt the warm rays of the sun touch her face.

"I love the sun," she said, eyes closed, "Always watching, always guiding, and always lighting the earth with it's paternal glow."

"Which philosopher said that?" asked Gaara.

"I did. Just now," said Jenna, smiling.

"So if the sun's paternal then...?"

"The moon's maternal," said Jenna looking at him once again.

"Why's that?" Jenna gave Gaara an annoyed look.

"What?"

"You ask too many questions," she said, bluntly.

"Well when you're saying stuff like the sun's a dad and the moon's a mom..."

"...I meant the sun shines over the earth, like a father watching his children during the day, and the moon gently luminates the earth at night, like a mother, watching her child as he sleeps," said Jenna giving Gaara an 'if you must know' look.

"Now it makes sense..." said Gaara, with a look of embarrassment.

Jenna smiled and slipped her small, soft hand into his. Gaara looked down at her.

"Because...I'm going to be a...princess," began Jenna with disgust, "We're going to have to...keep our relationship secret, until the mission is over of course."

Gaara's open eyes shut for a second, realizing what she said was true. He squeezed her hand and gave her a loving look.

"I understand...and I'll wait, even though it will seem like forever."

Jenna smiled, "I promise too."

They stared at each other for a second and then Gaara leaned down and captured her lips. Jenna closed her eyes and melted into his arms as he wrapped them around her small frame. The kiss lasted only a few moments but to them it seemed like a good two hours. They hugged for the last time, that is until the mission is over.

The group continued their way to the Star Country. Sasuke looked over at Jenna and Gaara. They walked side by side, with Gaara slightly behind her. He saw them earlier in their moment which peeked an idea in his mind. He slipped his hand into hers, like a snake, slithering into its hole. Cathy felt his hand wrap around her small one. She looked up at him.

"I was thinking our son's name should be Ikazuchi," he said looking at the horizon.

"...Thunder?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ikazuchi Uchiha, it's got a nice ring to it," he said turning to her.

"...I like the name Michael."

Sasuke gave her a weird look, "Michael? What kind of name is that?"

"It's a great name! I've always liked it."

"You and Jenna both have such weird names."

"Oh, and _Sasuke_ isn't?"

"In my whole life I've never heard names like yours and Jenna's, but the one you just said is the wierdest one I've ever heard."

"You know, insulting your newly wedded wife isn't the smartest thing a man should do."

"Okay okay look, I'm not naming my son a weird name like Michael. Our son will have a great name." said Sasuke.

"Oh not this again..." said Cathy, blushing.

"We need to think about the future," he said lowering his face to hers, "It's unavoidable."

Cathy blushed and turned her face away, "W-what if we don't have a boy? What if it's a girl?"

Sasuke smirked. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "Then we'll keep trying until we do."

Cathy blushed redder than Hinata's reddest shade of blush. She pushed him away, "S-stop it Sasuke. This is stupid, the enemy wouldn't be around here."

"We didn't think they'd be in Konoha either and look at what happened. You, Jenna, and Gaara got attacked, and poor Jenna was mortally wounded. We can't risk it."

Cathy looked at Jenna. She quickly turned back, squinted her eyes and turned to him, "You're a persistent bastard."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sorry. I had to get that last part out of me," she said.

Sasuke chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders. Naruto saw all this, and he did not like it.

He did not like it one bit.

_"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn you Sasuke-teme! Trying to seduce Cappy with your devilish charm and your good looks...wait..."_

"WHAT AM I SAYING!?" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked at Cathy. She was right in front of him looking at him with a look of confusion. Her sky blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Naruto-san, are you alright?" she asked.

"Naruto-san?" he questioned, "What happened to just Naruto?"

Cathy's eyes grew a bit wide and then fell, "Well...isn't that what I should call you?"

Naruto's heart fell, "I...I guess."

Cathy gave one last look into Naruto's grieving eyes. She had the urge to desperately hug him. She wanted to feel the warmth of his chest and melt into his embrace. She wanted to talk to him like they usually do, not with fake politeness, the kind of talk she was forced to say to keep their true identities hidden.

"We better keep moving...Cathy-san."

Cathy's entire chest hurt. The very words Naruto said pierced her heart.

"...Yes."

Cathy walked back toward Sasuke, head down, and was soon under his arm once more. Sasuke inwardly grinned over the small victory he had won. Cathy, on the other hand wanted to do nothing but cry but found that she couldn't. She hadn't cried in over eight years, after that horrible week of nothing but sadness and sorrow.

Jenna and Gaara saw the whole thing but said nothing. They looked at each other and immeadiately they both had the same feeling. They both thought it was wrong. The whole situation was just plain wrong. Tsunade must have had a good reason for doing this...She must have a really good reason.

"Let's hope this mission ends soon," said Jenna, "It's the first day and already all of us...most of us hate it."

Gaara nodded. Jenna looked at the sun setting on the horizon.

"Only time will tell what will happen," she said looking up at Gaara, "We have to be strong...for both of them."

Gaara nodded, "We'll make it. We will protect the amulet's. And we will go back to the way things were...in Konoha."

Jenna gave an assured look, "I believe you," she said giving Cathy another glance, seeing that her face was unsure and sad, _"Do you, Cathy?"_

--

Okay okay okay. I get it. This chapter was really lovey dovey and angsty. But don't worry it will get better. I promise! My friend and I have been watching the LOTR for awhile and we keep seeing all these gay parts! Especially with Legolas and it is so funny! I'm not saying bieng gay is funny, in fact I have a gay friend, but Legolas' face is so funny when Aragorn is with someone else and not him! LOL! Watch the part where Boromir dies with Aragorn near him, then watch Legolas' face. You will laugh so hard! Okay beside the LOTR the next chapter will come sooner than this one.

-PandaShark


	8. Paintings and A House Call

The Star Country was a beautiful sight to behold. Tall buildings reached the skies and the bustling crowds surrounded shops. The group reached the Star Country early so they decided to split and meet at the hotel later. Sasuke, Cathy, and Naruto went on one side of the market place while Jenna and Gaara explored fun areas and shops they could all enjoy. Sasuke and Cathy walked hand in hand all around the market place. Much to Naruto's misunderstanding the main reason they did this was so they wouldn't get split up, in case of an enemy attack. Naruto, bieng as loud as he is, was not to be worried over if he got lost, they would find him, almost immeadiately.

Sasuke and Cathy walked into a painting shop. It was a small and quaint shop that had a peaceful vibe to it. All overthe walls were paintings with vibrant and dark colors. It was very beautiful, and all the paintings were done by one person called Hissori Koe. Cathy and Sasuke split while looking at the paintings and stopped in front of paintings that caught their eyes. Sasuke stopped in front of a painting with two teenagers on a bridge, at night, with millions of fireflies skimming the creek's surface. He imagined the two to be him and Cathy, alone, without Naruto, enjoying the dim lights of the bugs. Just him and Cathy...

Cathy stopped in front of a painting that had two little girls in it. The two girls were playing with cattails by a pond, and laughing like there wasn't a care in the world. One had curly dark red hair that bounced on her shoulders and freckles that covered her cheeks and nose. She had a yellow dress and a yellow flower in her hair. The other girl had lighter red hair that was braided in two braids. She too had freckles and wore a muddy white shirt and farmers pants that were rolled up to her knees.

"Do you like it?"

Cathy turned around to see an old woman, in about her mid sixties, with her hair in a bun. She wore a dress that was covered in colorful flowers and had a wooden cane in her small and wrinkled hands.

"I do," said Cathy, "It reminds me of my past."

"Aye," she said, "That's my elder sister and I."

Cathy looked at her then back at the painting.

"You're sister is very beautiful, and you're adorable," complimented Cathy.

"Thank you," she said sighing, "She was only three years older than I."

Cathy asked, "Was?"

The old woman sighed again and looked at Cathy, "She'll be dead for twenty-one years next month."

Cathy's heart dropped, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," said the woman smiling, "She was very happy, even on her death bed. She was my best friend and the closest person to me, besides my husband."

"I see," said Cathy giving a weak smile.

"I was obviously the tomboy of the two," she said pointing to the girl in braids, "I had three elder brothers who would tease me all the time. I would steal their old clothes and wear them when I played. My sister would always come with me to the pond by our house."

"If I may ask," said Cathy, "Why is your name Hissori Koe?"

The woman smiled, "My brothers would tease me very often, and most of the time it would be about the things I've said. So I would never talk in the house, well I would rarely talk, and so I was called Hissori Koe "Silent Voice". But when my sister and I were alone I would always talk. I would tell her my problems, my thoughts, anything that I really flet about she would listen and agree or give my advice. Most of the time it would be about how I could be more lady like. I never saw how she could do it with a house full of boys. To tell you the truth the boys stayed away from her and always picked on me."

"Because she was ladylike?" asked Cathy.

"Exactly," said the woman who then noticed Sasuke looking at the picture of the fireflies. The two walked over to him.

"Ah," she sighed, "That was my first date with my husband. It was so romantic and the scenery was too beautiful to describe, so I painted it."

The two looked around some more and then left the shop.

"Come again," said the woman, waving, "We can chat some more over tea."

"Okay," said Cathy smiling, "Thank you."

Sasuke and Cathy then felt hungry so they went to an Okonmiyaki (Japanese pizza) stand. Sasuke got an extra cheesy one while Cathy got a barbeque chicken one.

"Brabeque chicken?" asked Sasuke.

"It's good," she said taking another bite.

"You get wierder and wierder every umpf."

Sasuke was interrupted by chopsticks as Cathy shoved a piece of her Okonmiyaki in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed and showed a surprised face.

"It's good," he said.

"Don't act surprised," she said taking another bite.

Poor Naruto was standing behind a nearby pole, watching the whole scene.

_"SHE FED HIM! SHE ACTUALLY FED HIM! DAMN YOU SASUKE!!"_ He then took out his glasses, took a deep breath, and put on his mature face.

_"Time to put Operation: Retrieve Cappy into action,"_ he thought as he walked into the plaza area with all the girls, who were staring at Sasuke, now gawking at him. Almost immeadiately he was surrounded by girls who were asking about his name, age, phone number, status, relationship to anyone, and anything else they could get from him.

He smirked and shot a look at Cathy. Her eyes widened as she stopped chewing her food.

_"What is he doing!? Why is he torturing me like this!? My god he's so sexy like that..."_

Naruto looked like a mature doctor with muscles and maturity. He was mouth watering, and he even beat Sasuke. Even Sakura and Ino would be drooling and poor Hinata would have died by now. Cathy needed to talk to him, and to give him a piece of her mind. But how?

_"Aha!"_ she thought as she held her stomache and fell on the ground.

"Cathy?" asked Sasuke as Naruto saw this and went over to Cathy.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he recieved a look from Cathy.

"I don't know she just fell," said Sasuke.

Naruto lifted her up and said, "This could be serious. She needs medical care."

"Wait!" yelled Sasuke but it was too late. He was already surrounded by fan girls.

Naruto carried Cathy into a building and asked a man, "Do you have an extra room? This girl needs medical attention."

"Of course," said the man as he led Naruto to an extra room. He laid her on the bed and thanked the man. As soon as the man left Naruto closed and locked the door. Immeadiately Cathy sta up with a serious face.

"What was _that_!?"

"What was what?" asked Naruto turning to her.

"That! That whole scene with the girls and the screaming, and you acting like a sexy and mature doctor! Do you-"

"Sexy?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Ah, wait I-I mean, uh..." stuttered Cathy as he got closer.

"Oh no! No!" yelled Cathy as she got off the bed, "You, you jerk, are evil! How could you torture me like that!? Using your charm and hot body to attract girls! And right in front of me, no less! Naruto how could you!?"

"Now I'm hot?" he asked, still smirking and coming closer to her.

"Don't try to change the subject!" she said, "You have no idea how awkward it is to be Sasuke's "wife"! Having girls glare at you because you're just with him! I had girl's glaring at me ever since we got here! I thought this one girl was going to shoot me!"

"Really?" whispered Naruto as he cornered her into the wall.

"Yeah! And then you come along, all buff and charming, catching all the girls attention, right in front of me! What am I supposed to do!? Just sit there while the guy I love is bieng all hot and flirtatious with total strangers!? I mean how mmf!"

Cathy was interrupted as Naruto pressed his lips to hers. Cathy went wide eyed but was soon lost in his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. God did she need this. Ever since they started the mission she wanted nothing but to kiss, hug, or even talk to Naruto. Naruto breathed into the kiss as he broke the kiss to look at her.

"First I'm sexy, then hot, and now buff and charming?" he asked still smirking.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she said as she brought his lips to hers. Naruto kissed her deeply, full of love and desire. He wrapped his arms around her and hled her against him as they kept kissing. It felt like forever until they decided it was time to go back.

They walked out of the building as Naruto went to Sasuke, "She's fine. She needs to drink lots of fluids, though."

"Thanks doctor," said Sasuke as they went their seperate ways, with Naruto winking at Cathy.

--

"Wow," said Jenna as they approached the palace of the Star Country. It was very big and very beautiful, made of white stone that radiated in the sun's rays.

"Princess Murasaki!"

Jenna and Gaara saw a man with jet black hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark blue outfit that was fit for a prince.

"Hello Prince Tomoshibi," said Jenna in a soft and calm voice.

The prince took her hand, "It is an honor to finally be able to meet you," he said kissing her hand, "You are as beautiful as they said."

"Thank you, Prince Tomoshibi," said Jenna. Gaara, on the other hand, was twitching with a glare.

"Come! We've set up for you and your companions. Say where are your companions?" asked the prince.

"They've gone to see more of the Star Country's kingdom," said Jenna, smiling.

"Alright then," said the prince, taking Jenna's hand, "Let us go."

"MY PRINCE!"

"What is it!?" asked the prince as a horrified guard came running to them.

"ENEMIES! ENEMIES HAVE SURROUNDED THE CASTLE!!"

"What!?" said Jenna and Gaara with serious faces.

--

There you have it! The next chapter will be epic I promise! I'm sorry I haven't been on recently! My comuter literally died becasue my cat, Panda, ate the cord to my computer! Yes, I named my cat Panda. He's so cute! He looks just like a panda! The eyes and ears are black and his stomache is white, so I name him Panda and my fish Shark. I named them after myself. XD Later!

-PandaShark


	9. Revenge Isn't the Answer

Explosions of massive proportions sounded around the huge castle walls. Gaara and Jenna ran through the corridors and gargantuan hallways. They were to be brought to the dungeons for safe keeping until the problem was taken care of. Too bad for the guard, he was knocked out and shoved into a random door while the two ran for the nearest exit.

While running the two undressed and threw their fancy clothing aside revealing their new ninja suits given to them by Tsunade. (A/N: Heh heh you guys were thinking something bad weren't you?)

Gaara had a black jacket with a single red stripe going down each arm. His pants were black as well as his shoes. It fit his frame enough for him to easily move around. The mask that covered his mouth was red. Jenna had the same except her color was light violet and she wore a skirt with black ninja stockings for shoes. She put her hair in a high ponytail. They burst open the doors and gasped at what they saw.

"Oh, this is new," said a distant voice on top of a destroyed rubble that was once a wall. The person was female. She had short and spiky red hair, as red as Gaara's, with orange and yellow tips. Her outfit was tight fitting and revealed her stomach. And her skirt was too short to be appropriate.

"Who're you?" asked the girl.

"That's what we should be asking!" yelled Jenna.

"Hmpf," she said turning her head to the side, "I asked you first."

"Enough of this!" said Jenna, "Terra Telum!"

Jenna's hands extended toward the girl as the ground shot sharp mud spears at the girl. The girl flipped backwards off the rubble and landed on the girl only to disapear again.

"Where'd she-?"

"Jenna move!" shouted Gaara.

Jenna turned to see the girl right behind her with a smirk on her face. Jenna gasped as her eyes widened.

"This is what I do to rude people," she said, "Houka Kokyu!"

Jenna screamed as Gaara's sand grabbed her waist and flung her in the air before the burst of flames could touch her. The girl aimed the fire at her again with the result of the sand throwing Jenna toward Gaara. Gaara caught her and blocked the fire with his sand wall. After the fire stopped the sand fell as Gaara stood with Jenna close behind him.

"Oh~?" said the girl as she jumped down to their level, "Who're you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said with cold eyes.

"Oo~ I like boys like you!" she said smiling, "You're cute! It'll be a shame to kill you."

"Great, the crazy villain girl likes you," said Jenna to Gaara.

"First you tell us who you are," said Gaara after giving Jenna a look.

The girl giggled, "I'm Hinote!" she backflipped onto a tall tree, "I like fire."

"So you're an arsinist," said Jenna.

"Ha ha," said Hinote, "Unlike you're teammate, you're annoying."

"Shut up," said Jenna.

"Where are your accomplices?" asked Gaara.

"Well they're-" started Hinote until she was interrupted by a huge man in green flying in front of the three.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

The three were suprised to see a girl, in the same outfit as Jenna, except it was light blue, with long light brown hair in a ponytail quickly running after him.

_"Cathy!?"_ said Jenna in her mind.

"What the hell!?" said Hinote, "Yochi!?"

Gaara, seeing his chance, grabbed Hinote with his sand and threw her against a tree, knocking it down. She got up and wiped the dirt off herself and smiled an evil and sadistic smile, "So this is where the fun begins."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto were running after Cathy after she threw the man known as Yochi about 300 yards. They both had on outfits like Gaara except Naruto's was orange and Sasuke's was dark blue.

"Are these the guys that attacked us in Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," said Sasuke, "There she is."

The huge man was swinging trees, one each hand, at Cathy as she flipped and jumped around him, avoiding all the swings.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Cathy as she upper cut the man. He fell backwards with a huge thud, shaking the surroundings. Cathy walked on him and grabbed his shirt collar with both hands.

"Are you the one who hurt her?" she asked quietly.

"What you doing?" boomed the man.

"SHUT UP!" she said slapping him.

Naruto and Sasuke stood there, watching. Cathy's grip on his shirt tightened as she yelled louder.

"ARE YOU THE BASTARD WHO HURT HER! THE GIRL IN THE APARTMENT YOU LEFT FOR DEAD!?"

The man's expression did not change. All he said was, "Yeah."

Cathy screamed as loud as she could and started to mercilessly beat the living crap out of the man. She lifted him by his collar and threw him to the ground. She took his huge arm and snapped it in three places, like it was a twig. As she inflicted more pain she started yelling.

"You bastard! You _bastard_! Do you know what you almost did!? You almost killed her! You almost killed someone who is precious to so many people!"

Yochi hit a massive boulder, breaking it with his weight, and fell onto his face and Cathy drop kicked his back.

"Her parents, her brothers, and her sisters! They almost lost her because of you! Because of you, her lover almost blamed himself for murder! Because of you-"

She stepped on his head.

"I ALMOST LOST MY BEST FRIEND!"

She raised her foot and was about to land the final blow when she felt a firm grip on her arm. She turned, startled, to meet ocean blue eyes.

"Don't," Naruto whispered.

Cathy looked at him, then Yochi, then back at Naruto, "But-"

"You'll regret it later," he said trying to calm her down, "I know you will."

Cathy's eyes grew sad as she knew she couldn't win either way. She backed off. Suddenly the man dissintegrated.

"What the hell!?"

"He's gone," said Sasuke, "His comrades probably did this."

"We have to go help the others," said Naruto. Sasuke lept into the trees on his way. Naruto was about to go when he turned to Cathy, "Cappy?"

Cathy lifted her head and showed determination burning in her eyes, "Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Sorry it took awhile to write the next chapter. I had stuff to do. XP I'm gonna continue asap but for now enjoy this! I've been watching the english Ouran High Host Club ever since it came out the 28th of October. I still can't get enough of the voices! Greg Ayres, Vic Mignogna, Travis Willingham, and all the rest of the cast are my heroes. I love them! They did a great job and I can't wait for the second DVD. It's gonna be great! My favorites are the twins love scenes and Tamaki's rants. I love them so much! XD

K, I'm done with this so see ya soon and stay tuned for more updates!


	10. Questions and Cathy

Gaara swiftly moved and weaved in between the trees of the vast forest. He felt the heat of the flames that engulfed the green grasses and ferns of the forest. I definitly wasn't the best place to fight someone who excelled in fire. He didn't have much time until the entire place would be fully eaten by the deadly flames.

"Why're ya runnin'?"

Gaara whipped his head upward as Hinote came falling fast with her leg out to kick him. He quickly glided out of the way, thanks to his sand. She landed and gave him a look of true insanity.

"You shouldn't play with fire," she said holding up her fist which was engulfed in flames. She ran toward him.

"YOU'LL GET BURNED!"

"Fimus Undo!"

A massive tidal wave of dirt and mud rose from the ground and crashed into the arsanist, sending her flying along with the rest of the rubble. Gaara sighed in relief.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem, it's not over yet though," she said, pointing to where Hinote landed.

"You...little bitch," said Hinote as she rose to her feet, "You'll pay for this."

"Purple!"

Jenna turned to see Cathy, Naruto, and Sasuke land near herslef and Gaara.

"We came as soon as we could," said Sasuke.

"BB (bright blue) took care of the big guy," said Naruto, talking about Cathy.

"Toshi? No...NO!" yelled Hinote, body fully engulfed in fire.

"What's happening!?" asked Cathy.

"She's a specialist in fire!" yelled Jenna, "Be careful! She's ticked now!"

"YOU BASTARDS!" yelled Hinote as she threw massive fire balls at the teens. Cathy quickly doused one with her water as the other headed straight for Sasuke.

"Blue!" yelled Cathy.

"Move!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke smirked under his mask and inhaled the fire ball. It disappeared until Sasuke made hand signs.

"KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

Sasuke shot the fireball back at Hintoe, only it's size was now doubled. Hinote took the hit and flew backward, hitting the ground hard, although she wasn't burned.

"Damn you..." she said as she picked herself up only to stop and grab her ear.

"What!?" she yelled to no one, "So!? I can still...fine..."

She lifted her head and shot a look at the five. Her yellow eyes pierced their own, "I'll be back to deal with you later, especially you, purple."

She threw a smoke bomb at the ground which exploded and clouded the area. Once it was cleared Hinote was gone.

"Should we go after her?" aksed Naruto.

"No," said Gaara.

"But-" started Cathy.

"We already injured one of their own. That will buy us some time, hopefully," said Sasuke.

"This is strange," said Jenna.

"What is?" asked Cathy.

"We're in hiding to avoid them. Why are they here? Do you think they know who we are?" asked Jenna.  
"It's hard to say," said Gaara, "That girl...Hinote...she asked us who we were and called you purple so my guess is that she doesn't but I'm not sure about her comrades."

Cathy sighed, "That idiot I beat up didn't seem to know much about anything. He talked like an uneducated person like 'What you doing?'"

"Oh yeah, I saw," said Jenna, "I kind of figured that when he flew in front of Gaara and I."

Cathy giggled, "I was mad. You can't blame me."

"Honestly," sighed Jenna, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You mean she's done things like this before?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, many times," said Jenna.

"Oh! Tell me, tell me! I wanna hear what Cathy was like!" said Naruto as if he was in kindergarden about to hear a story.

"Well, when we were in our world Cathy had a temper, if that's what you'd call it."

"Like Sakura's?" aske Naruto.

"Exactly, except it wasn't as bad."

"No one's can be as bad as hers," sighed Sasuke.

"I remember when she played basketball and this gargantuan girl picked a fight with her, Cathy won, knocking three of the huge girl's teeth out."

"How old was she then?" asked Sasuke.

"We were in fourth grade," said Jenna.

"Holy crap," said Naruto, "Tell us more!"

"Let's see...In gym she scored homeruns in baseball, dogeball was a fun one to watch, and the plastic mouse Billy and Paul, our classmates, played with was thrown out the window when they got too annoying."

"Whoa," said Sasuke.

"She was strong back then too!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I'm right here, you know!" said Cathy, apparently annoyed.

"Alright, that's enough," said Gaara, "If we speak about our identities anymore we may get caught. Let's head back to the castle, then we can talk more about how barbaric Cathy was in the past."

"Hey!" said Cathy.

"He's right," said Sasuke, weaving his fingers in between Cathy's and giving Naruto a look, "Let's go home, honey."

Both Cathy and Naruto's faces flushed red but for two different reasons. Cathy yanked her hand away and walked ahead of the group wiht the others following behind.

"I swear teme you are getting on my last nerve!" hissed Naruto.

"Oh come on," said Sasuke, "I'm only kidding."

Naruto gave him a suspicious look and then walked next to Cathy.

"Watch out for him, Cappy," whispered Naruto.

"I know," said Cathy, "He's only doing it to be mean."

"Still, be careful," said Naruto.

"Okay," she said becoming silent and looking at the stars until they arrived at the castle.

-  
Hooray! It's done!---FOR NOW! I will upload the next one soon! 


End file.
